vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Неолитическая революция
Неолити́ческая револю́ция — переход человеческих общин от примитивной экономики охотников и собирателей к сельскому хозяйству, основанному на земледелии и/или животноводстве. По данным археологии, одомашнивание животных и растений происходило в разное время независимо в 7 — 8 регионах. Самым ранним центром неолитической революции считается Ближний восток, где одомашнивание началось не позднее, чем 10 тыс. лет назад«Origin of agriculture and domestication of plants and animals linked to early Holocene climate amelioration», Anil K. Gupta*, Current Science, Vol. 87, No. 1, 10 July 2004. В центральных областях Мир-Системы превращение или замещение охотничье-собирательских обществ аграрными датируется широким временным диапазоном от Х до III тысячелетия до н. э., в большинстве периферийных областей переход к производящему хозяйству завершился значительно позднее. Понятие «неолитическая революция» было впервые предложено Гордоном Чайлдом в середине ХХ века. Кроме появления производящего хозяйства оно включает в себя ряд последствий, важных для всего образа жизни человека эпохи неолита. Маленькие мобильные группы охотников и собирателей, господствовавшие в предшествующей эпохе мезолита, осели в городах и поселках возле своих полей, радикально изменяя окружающую среду путем культивирования (в том числе ирригации) и хранения собранного урожая в специально возведенных зданиях и сооружениях. Повышение производительности труда вело к увеличению численности населения, созданию сравнительно больших вооруженных отрядов, охраняющих территорию, разделению труда, оживлению товарообмена, появлению права собственности, централизованной администрации, политических структур, идеологии и новых систем знания, которые позволяли передавать его из поколения в поколение не только устно, но и письменно. Появление письменности — атрибут окончания доисторического периода, который обычно совпадает с окончанием неолита и вообще каменного века. Соотношение технологических характеристик неолита с появлением производящего хозяйства и последовательность этих событий у разных культур остаются предметом обсуждения и, по-видимому, различаются, а не являются только лишь следствием действия неких универсальных законов развития человеческого общества«The Slow Birth of Agriculture», Heather Pringle* «Zawi Chemi Shanidar», EMuseum, Minnesota State University. Возникновение земледелия и животноводства thumb|right|[[Нэп-оф-Хауар, поселение земледельцев, датируемое 3500 — 3100 годами до н. э.]] Первые попытки культивирования некоторых растений были предприняты около 10 тыс. лет назад. В это время в Меланезии начали разводить таро . Но гораздо более успешными и важными по своим последствиям для истории человечества оказались ячмень и пшеница, окультуренные в эту же эпоху в районе плодородного полумесяца на Ближнем ВостокеJorge Dubcovsky and Jan Dvorak, «Genome Plasticity a Key Factor in the Success of Polyploid Wheat Under Domestication», Science 316 5833, p. 1862, 29 June 2007 Saltini Antonio. I semi della civiltà. Grano, riso e mais nella storia delle società umane,, prefazione di Luigi Bernabò Brea Avenue Media, Bologna 1996 . В эту же эпоху и в этом же регионе — в горах Загроса — были одомашнены козыHirst, K. Kris. «The History of the Domestication of Goats». About.com. Accessed August 18, 2008. и овцыJ. R. S. Meadows, I. Cemal, O. Karaca, E. Gootwine, and J. W. Kijas. Five Ovine Mitochondrial Lineages Identified From Sheep Breeds of the Near East. Genetics, 2007, 175:1371-1379. Несколько позже, около 9 тыс. лет назад в юго-восточной Азии был одомашнен рис [http://www.pnas.org/content/103/25/9578.long Londo et al (2006). «Phylogeography of Asian wild rice, Oryza rufipogon, reveals multiple independent domestications of cultivated rice, Oryza sativa». PNAS.], а в Мексике — кукуруза[http://www.eurekalert.org/pub_releases/2009-03/nsf-wgb032309.php «Wild grass became maize crop more than 8,700 years ago», National Science Foundation, News Release at Eurekalert March 24, 2009]. Существует несколько конкурирующих (но не взаимоисключающих) теорий о причинах появления земледелия. Наиболее распространенными считаются следующие. * Теория «оазисов», приверженцем которой был сам Гордон Чайлд . Она привязывает экономические перемены к изменениям климата в конце ледникового периода, которые сопровождались засухой и миграциями людей и животных в оазисы, где и происходило одомашнивание как животных, так и растений. Эта теория в настоящее время не получает подтверждения, так как ледниковый период закончился раньше и предполагаемые климатические изменения относятся к другой эпохе. * Теория «холмистых склонов». Предполагает, что одомашнивание началось на холмистых склонах гор Тавра в Турции и Загроса в Иране, где климат не был засушливым, и сохранилось разнообразие диких животных и растений, среди которые некоторые были одомашнены . * Теория «фиесты» допускает, что в рамках местной культуры имела место демонстрация своей власти и могущества, в частности, в виде организации многолюдных праздников, фиест. Для этого было необходимо сделать запасы дичи и злаков, часть которых прорастала или размножалась в неволе. * «Демографическая теория» была предложена Карлом Зауэром и допускает, что увеличение численности населения было не следствием, а причиной перехода к земледелию, так как для того, чтобы кормить больше детей, местных ресурсов диких растений не хватало, и тогда их стали культивировать. * Теория «целенаправленной эволюции» рассматривает одомашнивание растений как результат взаимного приспособления людей и растений, когда люди сначала защищали дикорастущие растения до их созревания, а затем произошел специализирующий отбор, закончившийся полным одомашниванием. * Еще один вариант увязывания экономического прогресса с изменениями климата состоит в предположении, что появление земледелия стало возможным в связи с наступлением длительного периода стабильного и предсказуемого климата, что очень важно для растениеводства . В отличие от палеолита, когда существовало несколько видов людей, все они кроме последнего вымерли еще до начала неолита. Изменения Переход к земледелию трудно объяснить, если учесть, что, словами Марка Нейтана Коэна, «ведение сельского хозяйства, вероятно, обусловило увеличение доли труда на душу населения и ухудшение качества пищи» (Cohen 1977). До эпохи земледелия люди имели более разнообразную пищу за счет охоты и собирательства, причем охота и собирательство само по себе являлись более приятным занятиями, чем земледелие (в особенности, интенсивное). Охотники и собиратели использовали свои умственные и физические способности так, как их к этому предназначила природа. Напротив, земледелие, особенно до начала использования тягловых животных, предполагало тяжелый механический труд. Приготовление пищи было также трудным занятием, поскольку зерна приходилось толочь вручную. А конечным результатом этого для большинства людей была однообразная пища с низким содержанием белка и витаминов. Однако общее количество такой пищи оказывалось значительно более обильным, нежели могла дать такая же территория охотничьих угодий, что позволило значительно увеличить концентрацию населения в одном племени, сделать его жизнь более независимой от природных условий и более защищённой от агрессии соседей. Целенаправленное выращивание растений создало условия для развития общества, что привело к появлению первых цивилизаций (к III тыс. до н. э.). Благодаря обработке земли людям эпохи неолита удалось впервые в истории приспособить естественную среду обитания к собственным потребностям. В эпоху неолита же возникает производящее хозяйство. Получение излишков продовольствия, появление новых видов орудий труда и строительство осёдлых поселений сделали человека относительно независимым от окружающей природы. Повышенная концентрация населения изменила структуру племени с родовой общины на соседскую. В период неолитической революции, продолжавшейся около семи тысячелетий, были заложены материальные и духовные основы культур Месопотамии и других регионов Западной Азии, Египта, Китая, Японии и древней Америки. Коренное изменение материальной, художественной и религиозной сторон жизни людей произошло после появления письменности в Месопотамии и Египте к III тысячелетию до н. э. Примечания Литература * Cohen M. N. The Food Crisis in Prehistory: Overpopulation and the Origins of Agriculture. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1977. ISBN 0-300-02351-0 * Гринин Л. Е. Производительные силы и исторический процесс. 3-е изд. М.: КомКнига, 2006. * Коротаев, А. В., Малков А. С., Халтурина Д. А. Законы истории. Математическое моделирование развития Мир-Системы. Демография, экономика, культура. 2-е изд. М.: УРСС, 2007. См. также * Каменный век * Археологическая культура * Список археологических культур России * Предыстория России * Ностратические языки * Y-хромосомные гаплогруппы в этнических группах * История России * Ранняя история * Древний мир * Киммерийцы * Индоевропейцы Категория:Доисторический период Категория:Социальная эволюция